Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by webeta123
Summary: James resorts to an old tactic. James/Lily and a bit of Remus/Sirius for flavor


**A/N: I got some inspiration for some Lily/James! **

**Setting: Seventh Year, Hogwarts and other places**

Lily was studying for her Transfiguration tests with Alice when Peter came up to her and gave her a note, with James' distinct scrawl on it. "I thought he gave up on those fifth year." Alice said. Lily decided to at least look. Inside she found the scrawl of a quill.

_HI LILYFLOWER!_

_Sirius! I told you she hates it when you call her that! Aw, I forgot this is a Self-Writing Quill. Oh well. Ok um…Hi Lily, uh…I know you probably want to beat me over the head with a broom right now for resorting back to this but, I made this poem and I thought it would be more fun if I showed you the places where I got inspiration. Um…_

_Lily I did not help him with this it was all him._

_Oh yeah, Remus says…oh it wrote that already. Um…I hope you have fun and um…please still be my friend after this. I just wanted to show you this. OK here's the first part. The parts of the poem are also clues to where the next part is. Okay have fun!_

_James. Seriously Sirius! I told you not to call her that when I was talk- aw man I forgot again. _At that there was a scratch across the paper, signaling James putting the quill down. In his normal scrawl he wrote.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

"You have to admit it is kind of sweet." Alice said as she read the mini-conversation. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. In the back of her mind though, she agreed with her friend. James was trying to combine her love of solving puzzles with a game. She began to process what it meant. "Restless…restless…chocolate…REMUS!" Lily said in a moment of inspiration. She sprinted off to the boy's dorm and barged in to find Remus reclining on his bed, with Sirius' head in his lap. The boys had come out with their sexual preferences and love for each other at the beginning of the year. Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Lily, somehow not moving from his clearly comfortable position. "There you go." She walked out the door and opened the piece of parchment. In Remus' more legible handwriting it said.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key_

"Knocked on my door…Key…wait…the key to the Gryfindor dorms…FAT LADY!" With that she sprinted down the staircase and skidded in front of the Fat Lady. "You've done good. Here is the next part." She said regally. She then recited the next part.

"_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart"  
_"He spoke from the heart here." Lily said more to herself.

"Yep. Every time he made you laugh with his attempts, he came back so much happier than when he left." Fat Lady told her. Lily thought for a moment about what the part meant. "Right from the start…start…the Entrance Hall!" With that she sprinted down the way. There she found an empty and dark Entry Hall. In the corner there was a man, leaning against the wall, with an iron cane and a fedora hat that covered his face. He then spoke, revealing his identity.

"_So don't go breaking my heart" _He said as he stood up and took off the fedora, revealing his hazel brown eyes. "So…you want to kill me?" James said as he stood with his arms out wide. Lily thought for a moment. Every time he made her laugh, he came back happy, although she had rejected him. He hadn't hexed anyone, only in self-defense. He didn't mess with first-years. He actually tried to tame Sirius. His hair may have been untamable but he tried. All of this for her. She simply shook her head and walked over to him. "_I won't go breaking your heart."_ She said. A brilliant smile came on his face, that seemed to light up the room. A sparkle was found in his eye. It only stopped when his eyes slid close at the touch of Lily's lips on his.

**End story. My muse gets strange inspiration.**


End file.
